Family Ties (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine fly to Mary's in advance of their trip to visit the Rollins'.


_Mari &amp; Ilna-I can't believe it's been a year already. Time really does fly when you're having fun. You guys are the best! Here's to many more years to come._

_Sandy-the more things change the more they stay the same. Thanks for always being there!_

_REAL Worlders-you guys are the absolute best. I'm running out of superlatives to describe you. Your support and encouragement are never overlooked and always appreciated. Please know that even when I fall behind on sending thank yous for your awesome reviews every one is read and treasured. _

ONE MORE DAY TILL THE ANNIVERSARY MARATHON GETS UNDERWAY!

* * *

**Family Ties (1/1)**

**Five-0 Headquarters**

**Friday 1:30 P.M.**

"_No last minute surprises or cases popping up out of nowhere? You promise?"_

Steve sat at his desk, cell phone pressed to his ear, held in place by his shoulder as he used both hands to sort quickly through the file in front of him making sure all the required info was in place before adding his signature and closing the folder.

"I promise, Mary," he said with a smile. "Everything is right on schedule."

Danny sat on the couch sorting through pictures of the evidence gathered at the morning's arrest and smiled at how far Steve and Mary's relationship had come in the last five years.

"_I talked to Catherine last night and she said you guys were going on some late night stakeout." _Mary couldn't keep the worry out of her voice. She had been looking forward to the trip to visit the Rollins' and Grandma Ang for months and didn't want a last minute case to interfere.

"And luckily that stakeout got us everything we needed and we made the arrests a few hours ago," Steve reassured her. "We're both exhausted but everything here is wrapped up and we're ready to go."

"_Good. I'm just … I don't want anything to mess up this trip. I'm really looking forward to it."_

"I understand," Steve smiled softly. "I am too. We'll be there tonight as planned."

"_We can't wait to see you." _The apprehension in Mary's voice was replaced with excitement as soon as she had Steve's assurance everything was on schedule. _"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up at the airport?" _

"Positive," Steve replied adamantly. "It's gonna be late. We'll grab a cab."

"_Ok, well, call me if you change your mind."_

"Ok. Give Joan a kiss from us. See you soon."

"_Have a good flight. See you soon."_

Steve disconnected the call and slipped his phone is his pocket.

"So I take it Mary's excited?" Danny asked.

"That's an understatement," Steve chuckled. "At first she was kind of surprised to have been invited but once she got used to the idea she went all in. She's been making plans with Catherine and Elizabeth for months."

"I think it's great Catherine's family just … folded her right in," Danny said. "Catherine had some great role models … and it shows."

"They're amazing people," Steve agreed. "Catherine and I haven't always been what you would call a conventional couple but they've never been anything but supportive."

"Just another example of what a lucky man you are, my friend."

"I can't disagree with you there."

"So … you all set to go," Danny asked.

"I think so." Steve took one last look around the office for anything he might have missed. "Cath is grabbing a shower in the locker room then we're out the door."

"Yeah … I felt bad she got the muddy end of this morning's takedown," Danny grimaced slightly.

"Not bad enough to wade in and help though I noticed."

"It was clear she had everything under control," Danny mumbled sheepishly.

Steve smirked. "If you say so. Listen, if anything comes up … "

"We got this, Steve. You two enjoy your vacation. If there's anything you need to know about I'll call."

"Thanks." Steve looked up and saw Kono and Chin, who'd been at HPD interviewing witnesses, crossing the lobby with Grace walking between them chattering away.

"Hey, look who we found in the lobby," Chin said as they entered Steve's office.

"Grandma Josie gave me a ride," Grace said happily. "I wanted to make sure to catch Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath before they leave for the airport. I wanted to say goodbye and also I made you something for the plane."

She held out a white paper bag to Steve.

"What is it?" He opened the bag and the aroma of fresh baked goods wafted out immediately. "Oh, wow, that smells delicious."

Danny couldn't help but smile at how very much like Nonna Grace was.

"What smells delicious?" Catherine asked as she entered the office, freshly showered and dressed in comfortable clothes suitable for a plane ride..

"Grace made us something for the plane." Steve held the bag out towards Catherine.

"Wow," she smiled. "That does smell good. Thanks, Sweetie."

"Yes, thanks Gracie. We didn't get a chance to eat this afternoon so this will be perfect." Steve closed the bag up and sat it on the corner of his desk.

"You're welcome." Grace beamed.

"Hey, that reminds me," Steve said, "That special project you were working on..."

"Uh-huh," Grace's eyes darted to Danny's.

"You said you wanted to have it done before the end of April," Steve continued. "Did you get it done?"

"Yep," Grace looked at Steve with a sly smile. "The money I made for dog sitting Cammie last weekend did the trick. I got everything in the mail on Tuesday."

"In the mail?" Steve's eyebrows were knit in confusion.

"You'll see once everything is finished," Grace smiled anxiously, wanting to change the subject before the surprise got spoiled. "But right now don't you have to get going? You don't want to miss your plane."

"You're right," Steve looked at his watch. "We do."

"Have fun," Grace wrapped Steve in a tight hug before moving on to Catherine. "Tell Mary and Joan and Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Joseph and Grandma Ang I said hello."

"I will." Catherine smiled brightly.

Steve turned to Danny. "Esther is staying with Cammie but I told her to call you if anything unexpected comes up."

"Understood," Danny nodded.

"She has all the emergency numbers, of course, but you never know and we like to be prepared for anything," Catherine added.

"Of that fact … when it comes to Cammie … I am well aware," Danny said with a placating tone while both Chin and Kono hid smiles.

"And if anything work-related comes up … " Steve stowed his badge and weapon is his top desk drawer and locked it.

"We'll handle it," Chin assured him. "Now you guys get going or you're gonna miss your flight. Make sure to tell everyone I said Hi and tell Grandma Ang I'm holding her to her promise of another surfboard picture."

"Will do," Catherine laughed.

"Have fun," Kono hugged Catherine. "Take lots of pictures."

"I promise." Catherine nodded.

"Ok then, I guess we better get going." Steve grabbed the bag of goodies, put his hand on the small of Catherine's back and they headed for the door.

* * *

**Honolulu International Airport**

**2:30 P.M.**

Traffic was light so Steve and Catherine arrived at the airport ahead of schedule, parked the truck in long-term parking, and made their way into the terminal and through security. Since both were pre-screened it was no time at all before they cleared the checkpoint and made their way to the Ewa Concourse and the gate assigned to their flight.

"Wanna grab a sandwich or something before takeoff?" Steve asked.

"That's probably a good idea," Catherine nodded, then yawned. "There's no meal service on the flight and though Gracie's goodies smell delicious they might not sit well on an empty stomach."

"Something from Starbucks ok?" Steve glanced at his watch. "We probably don't have time to really sit down anywhere."

"Sounds good," Catherine nodded. "Plus there's the added benefit of a giant coffee," she smiled.

"Are you sure you need the caffeine," he asked as he steered her towards the coffee shop. "I thought you might want to sleep on the plane."

"Actually I really want to stay awake," Catherine responded. "As tired as I am, as we both are, if we don't sleep on the flight we'll be ready for bed when we get to LA, even though it'll only be 8:30 or so Hawaii time. If we can get right to sleep maybe we can beat jet lag."

Steve shook his head, the admiration clear on his face. "You really do think of everything." He leaned in and kissed her on the temple. "Leave it to you to turn an all-night stakeout into a good thing."

"Silver linings," she smiled wearily.

"You're good at finding those," he squeezed her shoulder. "Let's go get you a giant coffee."

* * *

**3:20 P.M.**

Steve and Catherine stowed their duffel bags in the overhead compartment and settled in their seats.

"So, are you ready to keep me awake for the next five hours, Commander?" Catherine purred teasingly.

Steve waggled his eyebrows. "I'll do my best, Lieutenant, but remember we're in coach."

"You're very resourceful. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Steve grabbed her hand and squeezed just a petite but harried looking woman made her way up the aisle with four children, two toddlers and infant twins. As she struggled to get all of their things stowed appropriately Steve stood up.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "I'm not used to travelling alone with the kids. I need about four more hands."

Steve laughed as he placed a few bags in the overhead compartment and stowed several diaper bags under the aisle seat. "No problem."

As she worked diligently to get the older children seated and buckled in one of the twins began to cry. Within a few seconds it looked as though the mother might do the same.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Catherine looked from the mother to the infant swaddled in blue.

"Thank you," the woman said appreciatively. "My name is Paula Gregory. This … " she smiled at the baby as she lifted him out of his carrier, "is Vincent." She placed the baby in Catherine's outstretched arms.

"My husband is in the Navy and just left on deployment," Paula explained. "We're going to stay with my mom for a few weeks while she wraps up a few things in LA then she's moving to Hawaii to help me with the kids while Johnathan, that's my husband, is away."

"I understand," Catherine smiled as she cooed at the baby. "Steve and I both served. We know how hard deployments can be."

"Thanks," Paula smiled as she finished buckling in the first of the toddlers, a very wiggly young girl whose brother, who looked to be about Jacob's age, was looking interestedly at Steve.

"My daddy has a tattoo," he said. "His name is Johnathan. My name is Johnny."

"Is that so?" Steve smiled.

"My sister's names are Lola," he indicated the girl in the seat beside his, "and Charlotte," he pointed to the baby carrier.

"Those are very nice names," Steve nodded.

"I'm the oldest," Johnny continued. "My birthday is July 25th."

"I'm sorry," Paula said as she began working on Johnny's seatbelt. "He'll talk your ear off."

"It's fine," Steve chuckled as he turned to Catherine and said softly. "I don't think we're gonna have any problem staying awake for the next five hours."

* * *

**11:30 P.M. California time**

Steve and Catherine grabbed their duffel bags then helped Paula gather all her things and get the children off the plane and to baggage claim. As soon as they had retrieved all the family's luggage, which included one large black suitcase as well as an Avengers backpack and a small Frozen rolling bag, they helped Paula make her way to the passenger pick-up area where her mother was waiting anxiously.

"There are my babies," the older woman said as she gathered Johnny and Lola in her arms. After greeting them she hugged her daughter and fussed over the babies who were sleeping peacefully in their carrier.

"This is my mother, Eunice. Mom, this is Steve and Catherine. They drew the short straw and ended up sitting next to us on the flight. They now know everything there is to know about our lives courtesy of Johnny," Paula smiled tiredly.

"Thanks for helping," Eunice said sincerely. "I'd been planning to fly out and accompany them back to LA but with selling my house and trying to get things wrapped up so I can move to Hawaii I just couldn't make it."

"No problem," Catherine smiled. "We enjoyed it."

"That's very sweet of you to say," Paula grinned. "But we better get these kids to Grandma's house and in bed before they turn surly."

Steve squatted down and held out his hand to Johnny who straightened his spine and shook it seriously. "It was very nice meeting you."

"Tell the Commander thank you for giving you his bag of peanuts," Paula prompted.

"Thank you," Johnny smiled.

"You're very welcome." Steve stood and addressed Lola who was now firmly ensconced in her Grandma's arms. "Nice meeting you as well, Lola."

The young girl buried her head in her Grandma's shoulder, suddenly shy.

"She's definitely getting tired." Eunice said.

"You have my card, right?" Catherine touched Paula's elbow. "Once you're back in Hawaii call if you need anything at all. Like I told you Steve and I both know how hard deployments can be."

"I will, thanks."

With one last wave the young family disappeared into the crowd and Steve turned to Catherine. "Ready to get to Mary's and get some sleep?"

Catherine laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Definitely."

* * *

**Mary's House**

**12:35 A.M. **

Mary opened the door excitedly as Steve paid the driver and Catherine grabbed their bags from the back seat of cab. As the man thanked Steve and backed out of the driveway Mary stepped onto the small front porch. "You're here," she bubbled. "How was your flight?"

"Good," Catherine smiled as took the three steps to the porch and hugged Mary, trying and failing to stifle a yawn in the process. "We sat next to woman and her four adorable kids."

"That sounds … interesting," Mary grinned.

"It was fine actually," Steve said as he joined them on the porch and hugged his sister tightly. "It definitely wasn't boring."

"You both look exhausted." Mary turned and entered the house with Steve and Catherine following close behind. Once they were standing in the foyer she closed and locked the front door. "Are you hungry," she asked.

"Honestly I think I'm too tired to eat," Catherine admitted.

"Same here," Steve nodded.

"The guest room is all ready. Why don't we get some sleep tonight and we can catch up in the morning. Joan probably won't let any of us sleep in."

"Sounds good," Steve and Catherine said in unison.

Mary directed them back the hall to the comfortable and tastefully decorated guest room. "The bathroom is across the hall. If you can't find what you need feel free to root through the cabinets."

"Thanks, Mare," Steve said.

"If you need anything my room is two down on the left. Get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Catherine said sleepily as Mary left the room, closing the door behind her.

Steve put their bags in the corner of the room while Catherine flopped on the bed, exhausted.

"Don't you wanna change?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Too tired," she mumbled into the pillow.

Steve grabbed a t-shirt from his bag and tossed it on the end of the bed.

"How about if I help you," he offered as he tugged her arm and she sat up, not bothering to open her eyes. He stripped off her shirt when he reached behind her to unclasp her bra she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you trying to keep me awake, Commander," she purred.

"I'm not sure I could at this point, Lieutenant," Steve laughed as he stepped out of her embrace momentarily and slipped his t-shirt over her head. He unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and indicated she should raise her hips so he could pull them off.

He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her to a standing position, then held onto her with one hand while pulling the blankets back with the other. After getting her settled into bed he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in the other side.

Catherine immediately molded her body to his.

"I'm sorry I'm so tired," she said as he tightened his arms around her.

"It's fine." He kissed the top of her head. "You get some sleep."

"Maybe in the morning?" Catherine yawned, without opening her eyes.

"I'll be right here," Steve smiled. "Tomorrow and every morning after that."

"Me too," Catherine mumbled as she lost the battle and drifted off to sleep.

"Thank God," Steve sighed contentedly as he dropped a kiss on her head before falling into a contented sleep himself.

**THE END**

* * *

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
